super smahs bros: nueva generacion
by franciscobg9999
Summary: los hijos de los smahs competirán en un torneo hecho por master hand para ganar un millon de dolares
1. Chapter 1

Súper smahs bros: nueva generación

Hola a todos los lectores aquí franciscobg9999 con una historia de los smahs pero sus hijos son los que participaran les diré los nombres de sus hijos

Hijo de Mario y peach: tuvieron un hijo llamado mariano que obtuvo los poderes de Mario y peach edad 18

Hijo de Luigi y deisy: tuvieron un niño llamado vito que gano los poderes de sus padres y los miedos de Luigi edad 17

Hijo bowser: bowser jr se volvió el rey de los koopas y además de lanzar fuego ahora puede lanzar rayos que encogen de su boca edad 25

Hijo de yoshi y birgo: tuvieron gemelos un niño y una niña igual a sus padres nombre del niño Owen y la niña se llama London edad 17

Hijo de link y zelda: zelda murió pero link tiene dos hijos un niño llamado zebedeo edad 18 años y una niña de 16 llamada hema

Hijo de skull kid ( el aparecerá en super smash bros 4 y hermano de link en mi otro fic después de la máscara de mayora): tiene gemelos un hijo llamado Nick y una niña llamada gwen edad 17

Hijo de fox y krystal: tienen un hijo llamado Marcus que heredo la telepatía de krystal y la habilidades de fox edad 18

Hijo de falco y katt: tuvieron un niño llamado rayo por una marca de nacimiento en la mano derecha edad 18

Hijo de el capitán olimar: tiene un niño llamado Alejandro que el ahora posee a los pikmins edad 23

Mrs. Game y wacht: tiene un hijo llamado games edad 17 y es adoptado

Hijo de lucario: tiene un hijo llamado luck de edad 17 y es el nuevo protector del aura

Hijo de sonic: tienen un niño llamado sónico edad 17

Smash muertos: ganondor, zelda, wario y Snake

Smash desaparecidos en combate: pit, pikachu, rob, kirby, meta nigh, rey dedede, entrenador pokemon, wolf, giglipoof, Ness, Lucas, Roy, mart y ike

Hasta aquí llego el prologo esperen el capitulo 1 francisco fuera


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 devuelta a la mansión smash

Hola lectores estoy devuelta oigan me faltaron decir smahs así que estos son

Hija de samus: tuvo una hija llamada samanta y su padre es link solo que ella nunca se lo dijo edad 18

Smahs muertos: donken Kong

Smahs desaparecidos: diddi Kong

Ice climbers: ellos viven en las montañas nevadas los dos tienen 28 años

Bueno empecemos

Todos los smahs restantes recibieron una carta que decía que vinieran a la mansión smahs con su familia y se abriría un portal dimensional mañana

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto dimensional de la ciudad smahs

Mario: peach ayúdame con el equipaje

Peach: si Mario, mariano ayuda tu padre

Mariano: si mama

Luigi: Mario hermano cuanto tiempo

Mario: Luigi hermanito

Deisy: peach, Mario y mariano cuanto tiempo

Peach: si prima como esta todo y vito

Vito: aquí tía peach

Peach: vito sobrino como estas

Vito: bien tía

Luego oyeron un grito proveniente del transportador de hyruela vieron a skull kid peleando con un guardia

Skull kid: señor pedí una limosina donde esta

Guardia: señor lo siento su limosina se retraso

Luigi: skull kid

Skull kid: Luigi amigo cuanto tiempo Owen, gwen vengan a conocer a unos amigos

Después de la presentación de los hijos de skull kid tomaron el limo a la mansión smash

Peach: oye skull kid donde está tu esposa

Skull kid: por desgracia mi esposa murió de cáncer hace años

Deisy: pobre

Después de eso llegaron a la mansión smash

Luigi: justo como la recordaba

Luego vieron a un zorro antro mórfico de pelaje azul

Mario: oye chico quien eres

Marcus: soy Marcus mcclud

Luigi: eres el hijo de fox

Marcus: si, mi padre está adentro si quieren verlo

Skull kid: vamos

Al entrar adentro todos menos samus estaban todos se presentaron pero luego entro samus y su hija

Link: samus tienes una hija (dijo con asombro)

Samus: si link y el padre es (dijo con nervios)

Link: quien

Samus: tu

Link: que (se desmaya)

Una hora después los chicos miraban los cuadros mientras los demás trataban de despertar a link

Zebedeo: faltan smash en la foto hay mas

Master hand: por que los demás cayeron en la guerra del emisario sub espacial

Luck: murieron

Master hand: solo ganondorf, wario, Snake y donken Kong los demás están desaparecidos en acción

Sónico: bueno después de tanto tiempo deberían estar muertos no crees

Crazi hand: yo se lo he dicho a mi hermano pero no me quiere obedecer

Falco: link ya despertó

Link: y no sete ocurrió decírmelo

Samus: no creí que lo entenderías

Link: claro que si lo entendería, como paso esto nunca lo hicimos

Samus: estabas ebrio

Link: nunca he esta tan ebrio

Master hand: chicos hablamos después de esto se preguntaran para que los llame bueno quiero que sus hijos participen en el nuevo torne smahs

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

Crazi hand: sabíamos que responderían así que el ganador del torneo ganara un millón de dólares o del dinero de su mundo

Yoshi: jamás no pondremos en peligro a nuestros hijos por dinero

Master hand: el dinero no será para ustedes será para sus hijos

Bowser jr: yo acepto

Mariano: acepto

Luck: yo también acepto

Los demás también aceptaron

Al dia siguiente

Master hand: bien chicos empezaran con ejercicio hasta las 6 de la tarde

Games: pero señor son las 2 de la tarde

Master hand: exacto a trabajar

En la mansión

Krystal: no estoy segura de esto

Fox: nadie lo esta

Mrs. Game y wacht: esto es una locura después de todo lo que sufrimos manda a nuestros hijos al campo de batalla

Crazi hand: no culpen a master hand cambiando de tema link además de skull kid tienes otros hermanos no (en mi otro fic tiene dos adoptivos como skull kid para más información busquen en internet después de la máscara de majora)

Link: si me adoptaron con skull kid, un deku llamado Mike y garo

Crazi hand: dime como son

Link: Mike es como un deku normal de termina y garo es igual al recolector de poes

Crazi hand: ese loco que me tria mis fantasmas

Link: si ese era su padre genético

Crazi hand: lo que me temía hace tiempo master hand tuvo una visión donde ese tal garo era la respuesta para encontrar a los smash desaparecidos podrías contactarlo

Link: no jamás en la vida

Crazi hand: que

Skull kid: déjeme explicarles a todos todo comenzó hace años yo, link, Mike, garo y zant un aliado nuestro nos dirigíamos al valle de las almas garo dijo que había actividad paranormal en ese lugar

Flas back

Link: garo que es esta plataforma

Estábamos en una plataforma circular con símbolos extraños

Garo: este lugar es donde peleaba una tribu antigua y el ganador se llevaba el alma y los poderes del perdedor

Mike: y que asemos aquí

? : Aquí morirán

Link: esa voz es del rey de los poes

Rey de poes: tontos morirán aquí buen trabajo garo

Garo: de nada maestro

Zant: tú eres un traidor

Garo: si tonto ahora a pelear

Sacamos nuestras espadas yo y Mike nos encargamos de garo mientras link y zant se encargaban del rey de los poes

Rey de poes: tomen esto

El rey de poes lanza un rayo con su candil directo a link pero zant lo quita y recibe él, el rayo

Link: ZAAAANNNNNNTTTTTT

Zant cae muerto y se ve como su alma es adsorbida por el rey de poes pero como zant estaba medio loco afecto la cordura del rey de poes

Rey de poes: este poder es ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE

Mike: no dejare que le hagás daño a otra persona

Mike va Asia el y le clava la espada destruyéndolo pero al mismo tiempo el gana el poder de zant y el rey de poes

Garo: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEES SSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRR RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO PAGARAN POR ESTO

Garo ataca a Mike cortándole en diagonal con la espada desde el estomago has el pecho y luego huye

Link: Mike

Skull kid: Mike

Mike: chicos absorbí la locura del rey de poes y de zant pronto no podre controlarme huyan mientras puedan déjeme morir aquí

Tratamos de detenerlo pero el se negó y nos fuimos

Fin Flash back

Skull kid: y eso paso

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio

Link: esa noche perdí a un amigo y a dos hermanos, necesito estar solo

Aquí termina el capitulo esperen el siguiente llamado el castillo de garo francisco fuera


End file.
